Hace años y justo ahora
by public static void
Summary: La dicotomía de las dos chicas era notoria. Una era amor, ternura y compasión. La otra era odio, heridas y crueldad. Severus siempre supo a quién de las dos se parecía más.
1. Compasión

Este fic participa en el Reto #16: "Los opuestos" del foro Hogwarts a través de los años. Los personajes no me pertenecen.

* * *

 **(Compasión) Cuando éramos niños**

 **...**

Aquella vez que la conoció, entre los destellos de amor infantil y una amistad solidificada por la magia en común, Severus notó que en sus ojos se escondía algo brillante, una encantadora gema de compasión que ansiaba brotar. Lily quería ayudar a todos, y Severus fue sólo el primero de la lista.

Lo trató bien. Nadie ha tratado tan bien a Severus aparte de su madre (y las madres no contaban porque su amor siempre era incondicional). Lily sí.

— No es normal, Lily. Aléjate de él —proclamó la niña mayor. La hermana de Lily no era como ella. Era cruel, de mirada retorcida por un odio que Severus no comprendía. ¿A qué le temía?— Es un gusano, Lily.

Tenía razón. Severus era un gusano y Lily una estrella del cielo.

Mas Lily no hizo caso de su hermana y la mayor se fue. Lily se quedó con él, con la mirada llena de compasión.

— No le hagas caso a mi hermana —le dijo con voz un poco resquebrajada, y es que las palabras de la niña mayor eran crueles, lo contrario a Lily. Severus le miró con esperanza y ella le sonrió—. ¿Me cuentas de nuestro mundo?

El corazón de Severus palpitó como si mil mariposas tomaran posesión de él. Se sentía volar, casi como ella cuando saltó de los columpios y permaneció flotando en el aire cual ángel divino.

— No quiero que se moleste contigo —replicó Severus, bajando la mirada.

Era verdad. Si la chica mayor se molestaba con Lily, le diría a sus padres y ellos seguramente prohibirían que se vieran. Había pasado antes y el chico, otro hijo de muggles por lo que Severus notó en aquel entonces, jamás volvió a hablar con Severus. Cuando se lo encontraba en la calle, ni siquiera lo volteaba a ver.

Lily era diferente. Se notaba. Su sangre cantaba mil melodías de compasión y ternura. Su sonrisa las entonaba sin que Lily tuviese que decir nada.

— Petunia es un poco seria —le dijo Lily y tomó su mano. Electricidad recorrió los dedos de Severus—. Pero es buena en el fondo.

Se lo dijo con una sonrisa y Severus no hizo más que creerle. Una niña tan celestialmente hermosa como Lily no mentía.

Así que Severus le sonrió también, y le contó de Hogwarts.


	2. Crueldad

Este fic participa en el Reto #16: "Los opuestos" del foro Hogwarts a través de los años. Los personajes no me pertenecen.

* * *

 **(Crueldad) Ahora que hemos crecido.**

 **...**

Casi ningún muggle fue al entierro de Lily. Las calles estaban vacías y el cementerio lleno. Magos y brujas, aquellos que no eran tan estúpidos como para celebrar la muerte de esa mujer que iluminaba con su sonrisa, llegaron para dar un póstumo agradecimiento a la que se sacrificó por ellos.

Dumbledore intentó que fuera algo privado, con Petunia, Lupin y unos cuantos miembros de la Orden del Fénix. No hizo falta más que un sutil encantamiento para Dedalus Diggle revelara a todo Inglaterra dónde se celebraría.

Severus necesitaba que hubiese más magos ahí, no sólo porque Lily lo merecía (ella merecía la vida y no la muerte) sino porque él quería estar ahí, y de esa manera podía mezclarse con las personas.

Pero no todo fue tan sencillo.

Petunia lo identificó inmediatamente. Ella tenía los ojos enrojecidos y las mejillas surcadas por lágrimas. La niña cruel que en su infancia lo señaló como aberración (siendo ella la entidad antinatural frente a la magia), no era más que una mujer amargada. Se le notaba en la mirada.

Tal vez fue por eso que Severus se sintió tan cercano a ella en ese momento, a pesar de la crueldad con que le trató cuando eran niños.

— ¿Cómo pensé que podías perderte ésto? —resopló Petunia algo ofendida ante la presencia de él—. ¿A qué vienes? Mi hermana está muerta y eso te regresa al lugar donde iniciaste: sin nadie que quiera ser tu amigo.

Era la pena hablando en boca de Petunia. Le temblaba el labio inferior y se le notaban las ansias de discutir con alguien. Quería herir a alguien, pero ese no sería Severus.

— Es por eso que nadie está intentando compadecerse de ti, Petunia. Eres una mujer amargada y cruel.

— Lily podía ser cruel si quería. Tú sólo viste lo bueno en ella. No sólo yo soy así.

No, quiso decir, también me hirió por herirla a ella primero. Severus conocía a Lily. Él no era como Potter, que la veía como a una diosa. Severus creció con ella; la conocía mejor que nadie, desde su amabilidad hasta las palabras cínicas que le dirigía al final de su amistad.

— No me importa —él dijo, mirandola. Los ojos azules de Petunia tenían la misma forma que los de Lily, pero sin nada de su gracia—. Tú lo dijiste. Ella está muerta y no hay nada más para mi aquí.

Se dió la vuelta para marcharse antes de que la muggle causara un escándalo frente a magos y brujas. No le preocupaba lo que ocurriera con ella, pero le aterraba pensar lo que se diría de él.

— ¡Estúpido! Nunca mereciste a mi hermana y esto es prueba suficiente. Espero que Lily se queme en el infierno y que cuando tú llegues, no quede nada de la persona que creíste conocer.

Severus no volteó a ver a Petunia. No se detuvo y siguió caminando, ignorando las palabras que quemaban su corazón.


End file.
